Broken?
by Lee Haerieun
Summary: ini kisahnya. Namanya Lee Hyukjae, anak bungsu dari keluarga Lee. mempunyai saudara kembar bernama Lee Eunhyuk dan mempunyai sahabat bernama Donghae./Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae/ OS/ Angst / death chara/


**Broken?**

**Cast : **

**Lee Hyukjae **

**Lee Donghae**

**Kim Heechul**

**Tan Hangeng**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Family, Drama, Angst**

**Warning !**

**, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, death chara.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo-**

Happy Reading^^

* * *

Namanya Lee Hyukjae. Tak ada yang spesial dari dirinya. Ia merupakan anak bungsu dari keluarga Lee. Ayahnya bernama Lee Hangeng dan ibunya bernama Lee Heechul. Hyukjae mempunyai seorang saudara kembar yang bernama Lee Eunhyuk.

Hyukjae adalah anak yang ramah, periang, murah senyum dan baik hati. Namun demikian, semua itu hanyalah topeng baginya untuk menutupi luka dihatinya.

Seperti biasa, hari ini Hyukjae bangun dari tidurnya. Tak ada yang membangunkannya seperti dulu. Jika dulu ia selalu dibangunkan oleh belaian lembut sang ibu, maka sekarang itu semua hanyalah mimpi baginya. Sejak kakaknya-Eunhyuk-sakit, Hyukjae merasa di anak tirikan dari keluarganya. Meskipun demikian, Hyukjae tetaplah Hyukjae yang baik hati, yang tetap mencintai keluarganya meskipun dirinya dikucilkan.

Hyukjae memakai seragam sekolahnya. Selesai memakai seragam, pemuda manis itu mengecek tasnya sekedar untuk melihat buku-buku yang akan dibawanya hari ini. Yakin tak ada yang terlupakan, Hyukjae menyandang tasnya dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju lantai bawah.

Hyukjae melangkah pelan menuruni tangga rumahnya. di bawah sana tepatnya di meja makan, ayah, ibu dan kakaknya telah memulai sarapan pagi mereka. Senyum getir terulas dari bibir Hyukjae. Ia memegang dada kirinya yang terasa sakit. Seburuk itukah dirinya hingga ia tak dianggap ada di keluarganya sendiri?

"Ah, Hyukkie, ayo sarapan," panggil seseorang dari arah meja makan. Bukan, itu bukan suara ayah maupun ibunya. Suara itu milik kakaknya.

Hyukjae tersenyum lembut. Setidaknya masih ada satu orang di keluarganya yang menganggapnya ada. Eunhyuk saudara kembarnya sangat menyayanginya begitupun dengan dirinya.

Perlahan Hyukjae mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Eunhyuk dan mulai memakan sarapannya. Eunhyuk menyodorkan susunya pada Hyukjae dan mendapat senyuman terima kasih dari Hyukjae.

"Eunhyukkie, hari ini guru privatmu akan datang ke rumah. Mulai hari ini kau home schooling. Arrasseo?" Ujar Lee Heechul-Ibu dari Eunhyuk dan Hyukjae.

Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju. "Arrasseo eomma," Eunhyuk menatap Hyukjae yang masih memakan sarapannya lalu menatap Heechul. "Eomma, kenapa Hyukkie tak ikut home schooling juga?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Hangeng yang saat itu sedang membaca koran langsung melipat korannya dengan kasar. "Tak perlu! Ia hanya perlu menyelesaikan sekolahnya di sekolah swasta. Lagipula prestasinya dibawahmu!" Lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu menyeruput sedikit kopinya kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Sebaiknya kau berangkat sekarang Hyukjae!" Ucap Heechul dingin.

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia meminum susunya dengan cepat lalu berdiri dari kursinya. "Appa, Eomma, Eunhyukkie hyung, aku berangkat," ucapnya pelan. Ia meyandang tas selempangnya di bahu kanannya lalu meninggalkan meja makan.

Tak perlu. Hyukjae tak perlu menunggu jawaban dari salamnya barusan. Hanya suara melengking Eunhyuk yang meneriakkan kata "Ne~ Hati-hati~" yang selalu menjadi pengantar kepergiannya. Sejak lima bulan yang lalu kehidupannya yang ceria kini berubah suram. Tak ada lagi canda tawa seperti dulu, tak ada lagi kasih sayang yang sering ia rasakan dari kedua orang tuanya seperti dulu. Satu-satunya yang tak berubah adalah ketulusan hati Eunhyuk untuk dirinya.

Hyukjae melangkah gontai keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya. senyumnya terkembang saat manik matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang menjadi sahabatnya.

"Lama sekali! Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam eoh?!" gerutu orang tersebut. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Hyukjae sedang tubuhnya duduk di atas sepeda.

"Aku baru selesai sarapan Hae-ah," Hyukjae memajukan bibirnya pertanda kesal. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari sang sahabat, Hyukjae duduk di boncengan sepeda milik Donghae lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Donghae.

"Ada apa? Mood-mu kurang bagus hari ini?" Tanya Donghae lembut. Kaki-kakinya mengayuh pedal sepeda dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Tak apa Hae-ah, aku hanya merasa sedikit...cemburu," Suara Hyukjae terdengar lirih pada kalimat terakhirnya. Matanya dia pejamkan menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai wajah dan rambutnya.

Donghae hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Meskipun dirinya dan Hyukjae adalah sahabat, ia tak berhak ikut campur dalam urusan keluarga Hyukjae. Lagipula, Hyukjae merupakan pribadi yang tertutup. Ia sama sekali tak pernah membicarakan masalahnya pada Donghae.

"Pegangan yang kuat Hyukkie, aku akan ngebut!" teriak Donghae. bersamaan dengan itu, kaki-kakinya mempercepat kayuhan pada pedal sepedanya. Jalanan yang menurun memudahkan sepedanya melaju kencang. Ya, beginilah keseharian Hyukjae dan Donghae. setiap hari Donghae akan mengantar jemput Hyukjae. Donghae tak pernah merasa terbebani dengan semua itu, toh arah rumah mereka juga sama. Sedang Hyukjae yang diperlakukan istimewa seperti itu oleh Donghae, hanya bisa menurut. Toh ia juga menyukainya. Menyukai perlakuan Donghae padanya dan menyukai pemuda yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya itu.

* * *

Broken?

.

.

* * *

Bell istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu. Di bawah pohon oak yang ada di halaman belakang sekolah, Hyukjae duduk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon oak. Telinganya ia sumpal dengan earphone miliknya. Matanya terpejam menikmati hembusan angin yang seakan membawa terbang dirinya dalam kedamaian.

Tak jauh dari tempat Hyukjae duduk, Donghae tengah mengamati Hyukjae dari balik tembok. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah kotak bekal. Perlahan Donghae mendekat ke arah Hyukjae. Senyumnya mengembang saat mendapati wajah Hyukjae yang terlihat lucu jika sedang tertidur. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika diam-diam ia menyukai pemuda berparas manis tersebut. Dengan hati-hati Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Hyukjae. Ia letakkan kotak bekal yang tadi dibawanya di atas tanah.

"Hyukkie-ah, irreona," Donghae mengguncang pelan tubuh Hyukjae agar pemuda manis itu terbangun. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Hyukjae bangun. Manik matanya membesar saat mendapati Donghae yang telah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hae-ah!"

"Tak perlu terkejut seperti itu Hyukkie," ucap Donghae sembari terkekeh kecil.

Wajah Hyukjae memerah. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya di sebelah Donghae.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita makan. Aku tahu kau tak bawa bekal lagi kan?" Donghae membuka kotak bekalnya kemudian menyerahkan sepasang sumpit pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tak ingin membalas perkataan Donghae. ia pikir Donghae pasti sudah tau jawabannya apa. Dengan cepat Hyukjae mengambil sumpit pemberian Donghae lalu mulai memakan bekal Donghae. selalu seperti ini, setiap harinya Donghae akan membawa bekal dan mereka selalu memakannya berdua.

"Kau tak bertanya kenapa aku tak membawa bekal Hae-ah?" tanya Hyukjae.

Donghae menghentikan makannya lalu menatap wajah Hyukjae serius. "Tak perlu tahu, itu adalah privasimu. Lagipula kau tak pernah berniat menceritakannya padaku," ucapnya kemudian melanjutkan makannya. Sebenarnya Donghae sangat ingin tahu alasan itu. alasan Hyukjae tak pernah membawa bekal, alasan Hyukjae yang sering melamun akhir-akhir ini, Donghae ingin mengetahui semua yang ada pada diri pemuda manis itu.

"Oh iya, aku dengar dari anak kelas 2-a, Eunhyukkie sekarang home schooling ya?"

Hyukjae yang saat itu telah menyelesaikan acara makannya hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kenapa? Apa dia sakit?" Tanya Donghae lagi.

"Ne, Eunhyukkie hyung di vonis mengidap leukimia sejak lima bulan yang lalu. Kata dokter, Eunhyukkie hyung tak boleh melakukan aktifitas yang berat, itulah sebabnya eomma dan appa menyuruhnya untuk home schooling."

Donghae mengangguk mengerti. "Pasti Eunhyukkie akan kesepian," gumam Donghae.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae sekilas. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit saat mendengar Donghae yang perhatian pada saudaranya itu. Hyukjae sadar ia tak berhak merasakan sakit itu, toh Donghae hanyalah sahabatnya yang diam-diam ia cintai.

"Eunhyukkie hyung orang yang cerdas, ia selalu menduduki urutan pertama di kelas. Sejak kecil eomma dan appa selalu membanggakan dirinya. Aku tak sama dengan Eunhyukkie hyung, bahkan saat inipun Eunhyukkie hyung berada di kelas unggulan, dan aku di kelas biasa,"

Donghae menatap wajah Hyukjae yang tertunduk. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang menusuk hatinya ketika melihat pemuda berparas manis itu sedih.

"Hei, kau harus semangat Hyukkie. Kau bukan seperti Lee Hyukjae yang ku kenal," Donghae menepuk pelan kepala Hyukjae.

"Cha, saatnya kita masuk kelas. Sebentar lagi bell akan berbunyi." Ucap Donghae. ia bangun dari duduknya kemudian menuntun Hyukjae untuk berdiri.

* * *

Broken?

.

.

* * *

"Aku pulang~" Teriak Hyukjae pelan. Pemuda manis itu membuka sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu yang ada di belakang pintu. Menarik nafas sebentar, Hyukjae melangkah menuju ruang tamu rumahnya. Suara gelak tawa tertangkap indera pendengarannya. Dialihkannya pandangan ke arah sumber tawa, dapat ia lihat eomma, appa serta saudaranya tengah bercengkerama bersama di ruang tamu. Sungguh, Hyukjae cemburu terhadap saudaranya. Mengapa hanya Eunhyuk yang mendapat kasih sayang seperti itu dari orang tuanya sedang dirinya tak dilihat sama sekali?.

Hyukjae tahu Eunhyuk-kakaknya-sedang sakit, tapi tak bisakah eomma dan appanya juga melihat dirinya? Disini anak mereka bukan hanya Lee Eunhyuk, Lee Hyukjae juga anak mereka, anak yang lahir dari darah daging mereka. Lalu? Apa salahnya melihat dirinya? Hyukjae sadar jika Eunhyuk lebih baik darinya. Eunhyuk memiliki otak yang cerdas sedang dirinya tak terlalu cerdas, Eunhyuk merupakan pribadi yang penurut dan lemah lembut sedang dirinya tak bisa seperti itu, Eunhyuk memiliki tubuh yang bagus dengan wajah yang manis sedang dirinya memiliki tubuh yang sedikit kurus meskipun wajah mereka sama.

Hyukjae sadar. Ia sungguh sadar dengan perbedaan antara dirinya dan saudara kembarnya. Tak ingin larut dalam pemikirannya, Hyukjae berniat melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya namun langkahnya terhenti oleh suara eommanya.

"Kau keluyuran kemana saja eoh?! Kau pikir rumah ini hanya tempat persinggahanmu?! Pergi pagi dan pulang malam!" Ujar Heechul ketus.

Hyukjae menarik nafas panjang. Matanya berkaca-kaca, perlahan ia balikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke ruang tamu dimana terdapat eomma, appa dan hyungnya.

"A-aku ada ekskul sore eomma," Jawab Hyukjae jujur. Kepalanya tertunduk. Terlalu takut untuk menatap wajah eommanya.

"Tch! Jangan berbohong pada kami Lee Hyukjae! Apa kau tak pernah belajar dari sifat kakakmu yang tak pernah berbohong pada kami? Eunhyukkie juga tak pernah keluyuran hingga pulang malam sepertimu!"

Hyukjae semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Cairan bening yang tadinya ia tahan kini tumpah sudah.

"Mi-Mianhae eomma~"

"Jangan hanya meminta maaf seperti itu!. tch, kadang aku berpikir kenapa bukan kau saja yang terkena penyakit terkutuk itu!"

"Eomma!" Eunhyuk merasa tak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan eommanya pada Hyukjae-adiknya.

"Jangan membelanya Eunhyukkie, dia memang pantas mendapatkannya." Tutur Hangeng.

Air mata Hyukjae mengalir deras. Ia tak bisa percaya jika kedua orang tuanya menginginkan dirinya yang sakit, bukanlah kakaknya. Hyukjae membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap tangga kemudian berlari menaiki tangga tersebut menuju ke kamarnya.

Di ruang tamu, Eunhyuk menatap kedua orang tuanya kesal. Ia benci jika kedua orang tuanya selalu mengatai Hyukjae, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia hanya bisa memberikan semangat kepada saudara kembarnya itu.

* * *

Broken?

.

.

* * *

Kaki kecilnya meniti tangga rumahnya. ia berhenti di depan sebuah kamar. Suara isakkan terdengar jelas di telinganya. Perlahan satu tangannya terangkat dan meraih kenop pintu kemudian membukanya pelan. Gelap. Keadaan kamar itu cukup gelap namun ia masih bisa melihat bayangan seseorang yang tengah terduduk sembari memeluk lututnya.

"Hyukkie?" panggilnya lembut. Meskipun tak mendapat jawaban, ia tetap melangkah mendekati sosok yang saat ini terduduk meringkuk di atas kasur kecil.

"Hyukkie, ini hyung," ucapnya lagi. Perlahan ia dudukkan dirinya di atas kasur kecil milik Hyukjae.

"Hei, berhentilah menangis," tangannya terangkat mengelus lembut surai kehitaman Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang mendapat perlakuan lembut itu segera mendongakkan wajahnya yang tadinya ia benamkan di antara kedua lututnya.

Air matanya kembali jatuh, isakkan semakin keras saat didapatinya sang kakak tengah tersenyum lembut padanya. Dengan segera ia peluk tubuh sang kakak dan menumpahkan tangisnya di pelukkan Eunhyuk.

"Hyu-hyung hiks, a-apa sa-salahku hiks. Me-mengapa mereka membenciku hiks!" Hyukjae memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk erat.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa membalas pelukkan sang adik. Ia juga bingung harus menjawab apa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengusap lembut punggung dan kepala Hyukjae agar saudaranya itu bisa tenang.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis terus. Maafkan appa dan eomma ne," Eunhyuk menangkup pipi Hyukjae dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mengusap lembut mata Hyukjae dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sekarang tidurlah, besok kau harus sekolah bukan? Maafkan hyung ne tak bisa menemanimu lagi saat di sekolah,"

Hyukjae tersenyum lembut. "Gwaenchana hyung. Hyung lebih baik istirahat di rumah saja,"

Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju. Ia baringkan tubuh Hyukjae lalu menyelimutinya. Mengelus lembut rambut Hyukjae, mengucapkan selamat tidur, lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

* * *

Broken?

.

.

* * *

Hari ini hari minggu yang berarti sekolah diliburkan. Pemuda manis yang tengah bergelung dikasurnya itu sedikit demi sedikit membuka kelopak matanya membiarkan sinar matahari menyapa retina matanya. Menguap sebentar, kemudian duduk di atas kasurnya. Hyukjae meraih ponselnya saat ponselnya itu begetar.

**From : Donghae**

**Hyukkie, aku ada di depan rumahmu. Cepat buka pintunya.**

"MWOO?!" Teriak Hyukjae. Dengan tidak elitnya Hyukjae lompat dari tempat tidurnya kemudian menghampiri jendela kamarnya. Ia menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangannya saat matanya menangkap sosok Donghae yang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya dengan pakaian santainya.

"Aish, untuk apa dia kemari," gerutu Hyukjae. Meskipun demikian, Hyukjae segera keluar dari kamarnya untuk menghampiri Donghae yang ada di luar.

"Selamat pagi Hyukkie," sapa Donghae ramah saat melihat Hyukjae yang berjalan ke arahnya. Mata Donghae tak pernah beralih dari Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang saat itu baru bangun tidur dengan rambut acak-acakan, jangan lupakan piyama lucu yang tengah ia gunakan menambah kesan manis dan feminim dari dirinya.

"Hae?! Hae?!" Hyukjae melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Donghae saat Donghae terlihat melamun. Donghae yang tersadar hanya bisa nyengir tak jelas dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang memang gatal.

"Kenapa datang kemari?"

"Wae? Bukankah kita akan mengerjakan tugas?"

"Tapikan kita mengerjakannya di rumahmu,"

"Aku berubah pikiran. Lagipula aku juga ingin melihat rumahmu. Aku ingin berkenalan dengan Eunhyukkie dan orang tuamu." Ucap Donghae santai. Ia bahkan tak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Hyukjae saat Donghae mengatakan jika ia ingin berkenalan dengan Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk."

Hyukjae melangkah di depan Donghae dan Donghae mengikutinya. Keduanya masuk ke dalam rumah dan disambut oleh Eunhyuk yang saat itu tengah nonton TV di ruang tengah.

"Annyeong," sapa Eunhyuk saat Donghae dan Hyukjae sudah berada di ruang tengah.

"Annyeong," balas Donghae. sesaat Donghae tertegun. Ia tak menyangka jika orang yang dihadapannya saat ini merupakan kembaran Hyukjae. Keduanya benar-benar mirip. Yang membedakan Hyukjae dan Eunhyuk hanyalah bentuk tubuh dan warna rambut mereka. Eunhyuk memiliki rambut yang berwarna kecoklatan dan tubuh agak berisi sedangkan Hyukjae memiliki rambut yang hitam legam dengan tubuh sedikit kurus.

"Kau temannya Hyukkie?" ucap Eunhyuk. Matanya berbinar menatap Dongae.

"N-ne," Jawab Donghae.

Hyukjae yang merasa di abaikan di antara keduanya hanya bisa menarik napas panjang. "Tunggu di sini Hae, aku akan mengambil buku-ku dulu di atas." Ucap Hyukjae yang mendapat anggukkan setuju dari Donghae.

"Donghae-ah, apa kau menyukai Hyukkie?" Tanya Eunhyuk tepat sasaran.

Wajah Donghae memerah. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakan iya. Yang Donghae lakukan hanya menunduk dan mengangguk samar.

"Hihihi, tak usah malu Hae-ah, dari tatapanmu aku tahu jika kau menyukai Hyukkie. Hyukkie anak yang baik, periang, dan ceria. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini ia menjadi pemurung karenaku," suara Eunhyuk terdengar lirih di akhir kalimatnya.

Donghae mengernyitkan keningnya saat mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. Ia ingin bertanya namun Hyukjae sudah berdiri di sampingnya tepat sebelum ia mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sebaiknya kita kerjakan tugasnya sekarang Hae," ucap Hyukjae. Donghae hanya mengangguk dan mengeluarkan bukunya dari dalam ranselnya.

Donghae dan Hyukjae larut dalam tugasnya masing-masing. Sesekali Eunhyuk yang memang bersama mereka akan menggoda mereka jika keduanya terlihat serius. Tak butuh waktu lama, sekarang tugas keduanya telah selesai. Donghae, Hyukjae dan Eunhyuk mulai berbincang berbagai macam hal. Mulai dari kehidupan sampai hal-hal yang bersifat pribadi.

"Jadi, diantara kalian siapa yang duluan lahir?" Tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk dan Hyukjae.

"Tentu saja aku, aku kan hyungnya Hyukjae," Jawab Eunhyuk semangat. Hyukjae hanya bisa tersenyum lembut menanggapi sikap saudaranya itu. ia senang jika kakaknya terlihat bersamangat seperti sekarang.

"Jinjja? Waah, kau memang keren Eunhyukkie," puji Donghae.

Hyukjae yang melihat keakraban Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya tersenyum. Bukan, itu bukan senyum tulus. Senyum itu adalah senyum yang menutupi luka dihatinya. Entah mengapa melihat keakraban antara Donghae dan Eunhyuk membuat hatinya sakit. Mungkinkah Donghae menyukai Eunhyuk? Tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya yang juga menyukai Donghae?

"Oh iya Eunhyukkie, aku dengar dari Hyukkie, kau adalah orang yang cerdas, kau juga sering menduduki rangking pertama di kelas sejak kecil," tanya Donghae lagi. Kali ini lebih fokus pada Eunhyuk. Bahkan sekarang ia duduk menghadap Eunhyuk mengabaikan Hyukjae yang ada di belakangnya.

"Tak usah terlalu memuji Hae-ah, itu biasa saja bagiku," Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Tapi kau benar-benar keren, dibandingkan dengan Hyukkie, sepertinya kau memang anak yang patut dibanggakan," Donghae melirik Hyukjae yang ada di belakangnya. Dapat ia lihat jika pemuda itu hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapi perkataanya barusan.

"Ehm, Eunhyukkie hyung, Donghae-ah, aku ke dapur sebentar ne, aku akan mengambil minuman dan camilan untuk kita," ucap Hyukjae. Ia langsung saja berjalan ke arah dapur tanpa perduli tatapan Donghae dan Eunhyuk padanya.

"Apa aku salah bicara?" Tanya Donghae pelan. Eunhyuk hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh menanggapi pertanyaan Donghae.

"Jadi Hae-ah, kau benar-benar menyukai Hyukkie kan?"

* * *

Broken?

.

.

* * *

"Hyukkie, ayo jalan-jalan," Eunhyuk mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang saat itu tengah duduk di kasurnya sembari membaca buku hanya menggelengkan kepalaya pelan.

"Wae? Kau lelah ya? Tapi aku ingin jalan-jalan. Tak bisakah kau menemaniku?"

Hyukjae menutup bukunya perlahan kemudian menatap Eunhyuk. "Maafkan aku hyung, ini sudah terlalu sore untuk jalan-jalan. Hyung ingat kata dokter kan?"

"Aku tahu Hyukkie, tapi aku mohon, sebentar saja ne,"

Hyukjae pasrah. Mau tak mau ia harus menuruti kemauan saudaranya itu. "Baiklah, sekarang hyung bersiaplah, tapi pakai pakaian yang hangat ya," Eunhyuk mengangguk cepat kemudian berlari keluar kamar Hyukjae.

Kini Eunhyuk dan Hyukjae tengah menikmati udara sore di taman kota. Sebenarnya saat ini hari sudah menjelang malam. Eunhyuk merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya dibantu dengan Hyukjae.

"Kau kedinginan hyung? Kita pulang saja ne, eomma dan appa pasti menghawatirkanmu," Ucap Hyukjae. Satu tangannya menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk agar tak kedinginan.

"Mereka juga pasti menghawatirkanmu Hyukkie,"

Hyukjae tertawa renyah mendengar penuturan kakaknya. "Mereka tak pernah menghawatirkanku hyung, tak pernah sekalipun bahkan jika aku tak pulang ke rumah," lirih Hyukjae.

Keduanya larut dalam keheningan. Kaki-kaki keduanya berjalan lambat menyusuri jalan yang akan membawa keduanya ke rumah mereka.

"Eunhyukkie hyung,"

"Hm?"

"A-apa kau menyukai Donghae?" Hyukjae menekan dadanya saat menanyakan hal itu pada Eunhyuk. Sungguh, ia tak ingin mendengar jawaban yang diberikan saudaranya itu. ia tahu Donghae menyukai Eunhyuk dan ia akan merelakan Donghae untuk Eunhyuk asalkan Eunhyuk bahagia.

"Eunhyukkie hyung?" Hyukjae kembali bertanya saat tak mendapat respon apapun dari Eunhyuk. Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya saat menyadari Eunhyuk tak ada di sebelahnya. Hyukjae membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Maniknya melebar saat melihat Eunhyuk terduduk sembari memegang kepalanya. Darah segar keluar dari hidungnya.

"Eunhyukkie hyung! Gwaenchana?!" panik Hyukjae. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Hyukjae segera menggendong Eunhyuk di belakangnya kemudian berlari menuju rumahnya. untung saja rumahnya tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

"EOMMA! APPA!" Hyukjae masuk ke rumahnya masih dengan Eunhyuk yang berada di punggungnya.

"Hyukjae apa yang kau- OMO EUNHYUKKIE!" Heechul yang saat itu tengah menata makan malam segera menghampiri Hyukjae kemudian mengambil(?) Eunhyuk dari Hyukjae.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA EOH?!"

"A-ahni eomma a-aku-"

PLAK~

Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi kiri Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya bisa menahan air matanya yang sebentar lagi akan mengalir.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya, aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu!"

* * *

Broken?

.

.

* * *

Hyukjae duduk sendiri di kursi tunggu rumah sakit. Jaraknya pun agak jauh dari ruang rawat Eunhyuk. Dari kejauhan ia lihat eomma dan appanya tengah berdoa dalam tangis untuk kesembuhan saudaranya. Sakit. Hati Hyukjae sakit saat melihat semua itu. Apakah hal yang sama akan berlaku jika di dalam ruangan yang bertuliskan ICU itu adalah dirinya bukan Eunhyuk? Apa kedua orang tuanya akan menangis untuknya? Terkadang ia benci pada Eunhyuk. Ia benci karena hanya Eunhyuk yang mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya, ia benci karena hanya Eunhyuk yang selalu membuat kedua orang tuanya bangga, ia benci karena Eunhyuk memiliki segalanya yang tak ia punya.

Namun Hyukjae tak bisa membenci Eunhyuk sepenuhnya. Jika ia membenci Eunhyuk, maka sama saja ia membenci dirinya sendiri. Eunhyuk dan dirinya adalah satu. keduanya mempunyai sel dan darah yang sama. Satu sel yang terbagi menjadi dua sesaat sebelum terbentuk menjadi janin di rahim sang ibu.

Satu jam menunggu. Hyukjae pun sudah lelah menangis. Menangis? Ya Hyukjae menangis, menangis karena saudaranya tengah terbaring lemah dengan seluruh alat bantu medis di tubuhnya, menangis karena dirinya tak seperti Eunhyuk, menangis karena dirinya telah terlahir ke dunia ini. Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar pintu ruang rawat Eunhyuk terbuka. Dapat ia lihat seorang lelaki berjas putih keluar dari ruangan itu. kakinya bergerak mendekati ruang rawat Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana anak saya dokter?" Tanya Heechul.

"Sel darah putihnya semakin meningkat. Kami tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali pasien mau operasi sum-sum tulang." Ucap sang dokter.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa kita harus mencari donor?" tanya Hengeng. Suaranya terdengar cemas.

"Ne tuan, tetapi jika pasien memiliki saudara, itu akan lebih baik. Kita bisa mengambil dari sum-sum tulang saudaranya."

"Ne dokter, Eunhyukkie memiliki adik. Kita bisa mengambil sum-sum tulangnya." Tukas Heechul cepat.

DEG!

Tubuh Hyukjae kaku saat mendengar kalimat ibunya. Ia tak menyangka ibunya akan mengatakan hal itu. bahkan ia belum setuju akan mendonorkan sum-sumnya pada Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah, jika saudaranya setuju untuk donor, seminggu lagi kita akan melakukan operasinya. Lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?" kata sang dokter kemudian pamit untuk pergi.

Hyukjae masih berdiri kaku tak jauh dari kedua orang tuanya. Air matanya menganak pinak membasahi pipinya. Hatinya sakit. Sungguh sangat sakit.

"Kau sudah mendengar semuanya kan Hyukkie? Eomma harap kau siap untuk mendonorkan sum-sum mu pada hyungmu." Ucap Heechul dingin.

Hyukjae menggeleng kuat. Tidak, ia tidak ingin melakukan hal itu. ia tidak ingin mendonorkan sum-sum nya untuk Eunhyuk. Sudah cukup baginya Eunhyuk mengambil semua darinya. Eomma, appa dan mungkin saja Donghae akan Eunhyuk ambil darinya. Kali ini Hyukjae tak mau.

"Apa maksud dengan gelengan kepala itu Hyukjae?!" Hangeng mulai bersuara. Ia geram ketika mendapati Hyukjae yang seakan tak setuju untuk melakukan donor.

"Ti-tidak eomma, appa. Hyukkie tak mau melakukan itu, Hyukkie tak mau melakukan donor itu."

"LEE HYUKJAE!"

"Hannie-ah, tenanglah, ini rumah sakit," Heechul mencoba menenangkan Hangeng yang mulai naik darah.

"Sudah hiks sudah cukup Eunhyuk hyung mengambil semuanya dariku hiks, aku-aku tak ingin dia hiks mengambil sum-sumku juga hiks,"

PLAK~

Tamparan keras itu mendarat di pipi kanan Hyukjae menyisakan bekas kemerahan pada pipi pucatnya. Hyukjae semakin terisak. Sakit hatinya kini bercampur dengan sakit akibat tamparan sang appa.

"Kau berani bilang begitu eoh? Apa kau lupa jika selama ini Eunhyuk-lah yang selalu membuat kami bangga? Apa kau lupa hah? Apa yang kau berikan pada kami eoh?! Yang kau berikan hanya prestasimu yang dibawah rata-rata. Kau sudah membuatku malu Hyukjae!" Hangeng menggeram kesal. Ia tatap Hyukjae seakan ingin menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Lalu apa yang salah dengan semua itu appa? Apa kalian tak bisa memperhatikaku seperti halnya kalian memperhatikan Eunhyuk hyung? Mengapa kalian selalu membedakan kami berdua?" Eunhyuk mulai berani berbicara. Ia tatap wajah ayah dan ibunya dengan lelehan air mata yang terus membasahi pipinya.

"Anak tidak tahu diri! Kami lebih menginginkan anak seperti Eunhyuk yang bisa membuat kami bangga dengan prestasinya bukan anak sepertimu yang hanya bisa mencoreng wajah orang tuanya!"

DEG!

Untuk kedua kalinya hari ini tubuh Hyukjae kaku. Apa semua yang dikatakan appanya adalah kebenaran? Apa begitu buruknya kah dirinya sehingga ia dianggap mencoreng wajah ayahnya?

"Tak ada penolakan! Minggu depan kau harus melakukan donor untuk hyungmu!" ucap Hangeng telak.

"Sebaiknya kau dengarkan kata ayahmu Hyukkie," suara Heechul terdengar lembut di telinga Hyukjae.

Bisakah? Bisakah Hyukjae berharap Heechul akan bersimpati padanya dan mulai menyayanginya? Jika dengan mendonorkan sum-sumnya Hyukjae bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya, ia rela melakukan itu.

"Ini demi Eunhyukkie, eomma mohon,"

Tubuh Hyukjae melemas. Harapannya untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya sirna sudah. Bagaimanapun, Eunhyuk lebih diinginkan dibanding dirinya.

"Ne eomma, Hyukkie-Hyukkie mau melakukan donor," Hyukjae pasrah. Tak bisa mengelak, ia hanya bisa menurut. Apapun yang terjadi nantinya, ia berharap Eunhyuk akan sembuh dari sakitnya dan tetap mejadi hyungnya seperti dulu. Hanya Eunhyuk dalam hidupnya pun tak apa.

* * *

Broken?

.

.

* * *

"Hyukkie, apa kau benar ingin melakukan donor itu?" tanya Donghae. saat ini keduanya tengah duduk di bawah pohon oak tempat keduanya selalu duduk sewaktu istirahat.

"Ne Hae-ah, tak ada pilihan lain,"

"Syukurlah, berarti Eunhyukkie akan sembuh," lega Donghae.

Hati Hyukjae serasa teriris. Air matanya mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Tadinya ia pikir Donghae akan menghawatirkan dirinya saat ia bertanya, tetapi kenyataannya Donghae merasa senang dengan apa yang akan Hyukjae lakukan untuk Eunhyuk.

"Tapi. Bagaimana dengan-"

"Sudah bell Hae-ah, sebaiknya kita ke kelas sekarang!" ucap Hyukjae kemudian berlari meninggalkan Donghae.

"-mu.. Yaak Hyukkie~" Donghae mendesah berat saat melihat Hyukjae yang berlari menjauhinya. 'padahal aku baru mau menanyakan kondisi dirinya nanti,' batin Donghae. matanya menatap sendu punggung Hyukjae yang menghilang di balik tembok.

* * *

Broken?**  
**

.

.

* * *

Saat ini Hyukjae, Donghae, Heechul dan Hangeng tengah berada di rumah sakit. Keempatnya mengelilingi ranjang rawat Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang terlihat lemah hanya bisa tersenyum menyambut mereka.

"Kau harus kuat chagi, eomma akan menunggumu," Heechul mengecup kening Eunhyuk.

"Berjanjilah kau akan sehat setelah melakukan operasi Eunhyukkie," kali ini Hangeng yang bersuara. Ia genggam kuat tangan Eunhyuk berusaha memberi kekuatan.

"Hyung, aku sudah memberikan setengah diriku padamu. Berjanjilah padaku kau akan sembuh dan bermain denganku," lirih Hyukjae. Ia berharap apa yang ia katakan akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Yang kuat Eunhyukkie, jika kau sembuh, aku akan membawamu jalan-jalan. Kita bisa bertukar cerita tentang 'sebagian' dari dirimu," Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk lemah.

"Gomawo Hyukkie~" ucap Eunhyuk tulus. Setelahnya, beberapa suster datang dan mempersiapkan Eunhyuk untuk operasi.

* * *

Broken?

.

.

* * *

Lampu kamar operasi padam yang menandakan operasi Eunhyuk telah selesai. Hyukjae, Donghae, Heechul dan Hangeng tampak tegang menunggu hasil yang akan di bawa oleh dokter yang bertanggung jawab dalam operasi Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" Tanya Heechul ketika seorang dokter keluar dari kamar operasi.

"Operasinya berjalan lancar. Kita hanya bisa berdoa semoga pasien bisa menerima dan beradaptasi dengan sel barunya," ucap sang dokter.

Semuanya tampak lega, tak terkecuali Hyukjae. Ia bersyukur operasi Eunhyuk berjalan lancar.

'Terima kasih sudah bertahan untukku hyung,' batin Hyukjae.

* * *

Broken?

.

.

* * *

Hari ketiga pasca operasi Eunhyuk, kondisi Eunhyuk semakin membaik. Bahkan Eunhyuk sudah bisa tertawa dan bercanda. Donghae juga sering mengunjungi Eunhyuk karena Hyukjae yang mengajaknya. Heechul dan Haengengpun tak keberatan dengan keberadaan Donghae. mereka berpikir jika Donghaelah yang menjadi penyemangat hidup Eunhyuk.

Donghae dan Hyukjae berjalan beriringan di koridor rumah sakit. Hari ini Donghae meminta ikut untuk menjenguk Eunhyuk karena ada yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Eunhyuk. Masih berjalan santai, Donghae dan Hyukjae dikagetkan oleh beberapa dokter dan suster yang berlarian menuju sebuah ruang rawat. Hyukjae dan Donghae sempat heran, namun saat keduanya sudah berada dekat dengan ruangan yang tadi dimasukki oleh dokter dan suster, keduanya baru sadar jika kamar tersebut merupakan kamar rawat Eunhyuk.

"A-apa yag terjadi?" tanya Hyukjae gugup. Ia mencoba mengintip ke dalam ruangan, dapat ia lihat beberapa dokter dan perawat tengah melakukan sesuatu pada tubuh Eunhyuk. Ayah dan ibunya juga terlihat menangis.

Hyukjae memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke ruang rawat Eunhyuk. Alat pendeteksi jantung yang berbunyi lurus dan nyaring menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Pasien Lee Eunhyuk, waktu kematian hari kamis pukul 15.04."

Tubuh Hyukjae terjatuh di lantai saat mendengar penuturan seorang dokter. Ia tak percaya dan tak ingin percaya dengan kenyataan ini. Tidak mungkin, Eunhyuk saudaranya tak mungkin meninggalkannya. Tidak itu tidak mungkin.

Kepala Hyukjae terasa pusing. Dunia bagaikan berputar dalam penglihatannya. Ia hanya bisa mendengar suara jerit tangis ibunya dan suara ayahnya yang menenangkan ibunya. Ia juga bisa merasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhnya sembari menangis. Ia yakin jika orang itu adalah Donghae. ia yakin Donghae sangat terpukul dengan kepergian orang yang dicintainya.

* * *

Broken?

.

.

* * *

Gerimis menjadi pengantar kepergian Eunhyuk. Sepi menemani di pemakaman itu, hanya menyisakan Donghae dan Hyukjae. Donghae saat ini tengah duduk bersimpuh di atas makam Eunhyuk sembari menangis. Ia menangis karena penyesalan. Ia menyesal tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Eunhyuk. Padahal Donghae sudah berjanji akan mengatakannya pada Eunhyuk dihari yang sama ketika Eunhyuk dinyatakan telah pergi. Ia hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa dirinya, seorang Lee Donghae benar-benar mencintai Lee Hyukjae. Ia hanya ingin mengatakan itu pada Eunhyuk.

"Maafkan aku Eunhyukkie, aku hanya bisa mengatakannya padamu di sini. Kau benar Eunhyukkie, aku memang mencintai Hyukjae. Sangat mencintainya."

Lima meter dari tempat Donghae, Hyukjae memandangi Donghae dengan perasaan sesak di dadanya. Hyukjae tahu Donghae hanya ingin menemani Eunhyuk sejenak. Ia hanya ingin memberikan waktu bagi Donghae agar bisa merelakan kepergian Eunhyuk. Hyukjae tahu jika Donghae sangat mencintai Eunhyuk.

Hujan semakin deras. Tubuh Hyukjae menggigil kedinginan, ingin rasanya ia memanggil Donghae agar mereka segera pulang tetapi mulutnya seakan terkunci, kakinya seakan terpaku, tubuhnya kaku tak bisa bergerak. Ingatannya tentang kedua orang tuanya yang menyalahkan dirinya atas kepergian Eunhyuk terus saja berputar membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"_Semua salahmu Hyukjae! Semua karenamu!" "Kembalikan Eunhyuk-ku! Kembalikan dia padaku Hyukjae!" "Kau anak pembawa sial! Aku tak sudi memiliki anak sepertimu!"_

"Eomma, hentikan itu hiks, ini bukan salah Hyukkie hiks." Hyukjae meremas kuat rambutnya guna menghilangkan sakit di kepalanya. Tubuhnya limbung di atas tanah. Kesadarannya semakin menurun. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar Donghae yang meneriakkan namanya dan berlari ke arahnya. Dan kesadaran Hyukjae hilang sepenuhnya.

* * *

Broken?

.

.

* * *

"Hyukkie, ireonana jebal,"

Donghae menggenggam erat tangan Hyukjae yang bebas dari selang infus. Tadi saat Hyukjae kehilangan kesadarannya, Donghae segera membawa Hyukjae ke rumah sakit. Untung saja ada sebuah mobil yang bersedia mengantarkan keduanya ke rumah sakit.

"Hyukkie, kumohon bangunlah,"

Jari-jari Hyukjae bergerak pelan membuat Donghae antusias. Dengan segera pemuda tampan itu memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Hyukjae.

"Ia mengalami depresi berat. Kondisi ini sangat membahayakan tubuhnya. Apa pasien memiliki masalah yang cukup berat?" tanya dokter yang baru saja memeriksa Hyukjae.

Donghae mengangguk. "Ya, aku pikir Hyukkie punya masalah yang cukup berat di keluarganya," lirih Donghae. memang benar jika Hyukjae memiliki masalah dengan keluarganya, ia tahu semuanya, ia tahu dari Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk selalu bercerita tentang Hyukjae padanya. Mulai dari perlakuan semena-mena kedua orang tuanya pada Hyukjae, sampai masalah pribadi Hyukjae-pun Donghae mengetahuinya dari Eunhyuk.

"Sebaiknya orang tuanya harus mengetahui kondisinya, jika depresinya semakin parah, kondisi tubuhnya akan semakin lemah dan itu akan sangat berbahaya," ucap sang dokter lagi.

Donghae mengangguk. "Aku akan menghubungi orang tuanya."

* * *

Broken?

.

.

* * *

"Ahjussi, tak bisakah anda melihatnya? Ia kesepian sendirian, ia ingin ahjussi dan ahjumma menemaninya di rumah sakit,"

"Anak itu hanya terlalu manja, suruh dia cepat pulang. Paling ia hanya terkena flu ringan," Heechul berucap santai membuat Donghae geram.

"Tak bisakah ahjussi dan ahjumma mengerti perasaan Hyukkie? Ia cukup tertekan dengan perlakuan ahjussi dan ajumma padanya. Selama ini ia hanya diam ketika kalian tak menganggapnya, tapi ia tak perduli asalkan Eunhyuk ada di sisinya!" Donghae mulai lepas kendali. Jujur saja ia kesal dengan sikap kedua orang tua Hyukjae,

"Kau anak ingusan, tau apa soal perasaan eoh? Sudah cukup bagi kami Hyukjae mencoreng wajah kami dengan prestasinya yang buruk" timpal Hangeng.

"Tch! Aku tak menyangka ahjussi dan ahjumma akan berpikiran seperti itu. aku hanya berharap kalian tak akan menyesal dengan apa yang kalian lakukan pada Hyukkie!" Setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya, Donghae meninggalkan Heechul dan Hangeng yang terlihat shcok dengan ucapannya.

* * *

Broken?

.

.

* * *

"Hyukkie! Hyukkie ireona! Yak! Lee Hyukjae ireona!" Donghae mengguncang kasar tubuh Hyukjae berharap pemuda manis itu akan bangun. Tetapi seberapa keraspun Donghae mencoba, pemuda manis bernama Hyukjae itu tak akan pernah bangun. Ia telah pergi, dokter telah mengumumkan waktu kematiannya pada Donghae sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Hyukkie ireona hiks, aku...aku belum mengatakannya padamu hiks. Aku mencintaimu Hyukkie, hiks Hyukkie~"

Donghae memeluk tubuh Hyukjae yang terbujur kaku di atas ranjang. Baru dua minggu yang lalu ia kehilangan orang yang sudah seperti sahabat dan kakak baginya, dan sekarang ia harus merasakan kehilangan itu lagi, kali ini ia kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Hyukkie ireona jebal, Hyukkie-ah hiks, Hyukkie saranghae," Donghae memagut lembut bibir pucat Hyukjae. Hanya dingin yang Donghae rasakan dari bibir pucat itu, tak ada kehangatan sama sekali.

"HYUKKIIE!"

Donghae menoleh ke belakang saat suara seseorang terdengar. Ia tersenyum meremehkan saat melihat Heechul dan Hangeng menatap tubuh kaku Hyukjae dengan deraian air mata.

"Apa kalian puas sekarang? APA AHJUSSI DAN AHJUMMA PUAS? KALIAN BARU SAJA KEHILANGAN ANAK YANG TAK KALIAN INGINKAN!" Kemarahan Donghae meledak. Jika saja ia tak ditahan oleh beberapa suster yang ada di sana, mungkin saja Donghae akan berbuat kegaduahan.

"Hyukkie-ah, irreona chagi, kau tak ingin melihat eomma hm?" Heechul mengelus lembut pipi dingin Hyukjae berharap anaknya itu akan membuka matanya.

"Hyukkie, maafkan appa chagi, maafkan appamu yang hina ini," Hangeng menyibak poni Hyukjae yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Hyukkie, eomma dan appa menyesal chagia, sekarang bangun ne, tak usah pura-pura tidur seperti ini chagi,"

"Hyukkie, Hyukkie-ah, chagi, ini eomma hiks, ini eomma chagi, kau tak merindukan eomma hm?"

Diam. Hyukjae diam membisu di atas rajang rawatnya. Kini raganya tak bernyawa lagi, tak akan pernah menjawab apapun yang ditanyakan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ia tak akan pernah mendengar penyesalan dari kedua orang tuanya secara langsung karena kini ruhnya telah damai di alam sana.

"HYUKKIE ANDWAEE! HYUKKIE IREONA HIKS, MAAFKAN EOMMA CHAGIA~"

"ANDWAEE! JANGAN BAWA ANAKKU! DIA BELUM MATI! HYUKKIEE! HYUKKIIE~"

Sekeras apapun mereka berteriak memanggil Hyukjae, Hyukjae tak akan pernah kembali. Ia telah pergi, ruhnya telah meninggalkan jasadnya dengan semua kesakitan dunianya. Sekarang ia telah nyaman berada di sini, di taman jiwa yang tak pernah membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

Lee Hyukjae, telah pergi untuk selamanya meninggalkan dunia yang selalu menghianati dan menyakitinya.

.

.

E.N.D

* * *

**Bonus**

**.**

"Chullie-ah~ kau melamun eoh?"

"Entahlah yeobo, aku hanya memikirkan tentang Hyukkie. Aku hiks, aku menyesal yeobo hiks,"

"Ssh~ tenanglah Chullie, kita harus kuat." Hangeng mengusap punggung Heechul lembut.

TING TONG

Hangeng mengernyit saat bell rumahnya berbunyi. Dengan segera ia menuju ke pintu rumahnya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Siapa yang datang yeobo?" Tanya Heechul saat melihat Hangeng tengah menuju ke arahnya.

"Hanya seorang kurir yang mengirimkan paket," Hangeng mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Heechul.

"Paket? Dari siapa?" Tanya Heechul heran.

Heechul segera membuka paket itu. keningnya mengeryit saat mendapati sebuah piala dan sebuah surat. Heechul membuka surat itu dan mulai membacanya.

_Eomma, appa annyeong!_

_Hyukkie senang eomma dan appa membaca surat Hyukkie, saat eomma dan appa membaca surat ini mungkin saja Hyukkie sduah tak ada di dunia ini. Eomma dan appa tak perlu khawatir, Hyukkie akan ke tempat Eunhyukkie hyung dan menemaninya di sana._

_Eomma, appa, terima kasih sudah melahirkan Hyukkie. Hyukkie senang bisa menjadi anak dari eomma dan appa. Hyukkie tak pernah menyesal terlahir dari darah daging eomma dan appa, terlebih lagi bersama dengan Eunhyukkie hyung._

_Hyukkie sangat mencintai eomma, appa dan Eunhyukkie hyung. Maaf jika selama ini Hyukkie tak bisa membanggakan eomma dan appa, maaf jika Hyukkie menjadi beban bagi eomma dan appa, maaf telah membuat eomma dan appa malu karena prestasi buruk yang Hyukkie dapat._

_Ah, Hyukkie punya hadiah untuk eomma dan appa. Piala yang eomma dan appa lihat itu piala Hyukkie. Hyukkie mengikuti lomba dance tingkat provinsi dan Hyukkie mendapat juara 1. Pialanya Hyukkie persembahkan untuk eomma dan appa. Semoga eomma dan appa bisa bangga dengan Hyukkie._

_Eomma, appa, jangan pernah menyesal karena Hyukkie ne, jangan bersedih dengan kepergian Hyukkie, Hyukkie tak ingin melihat air mata eomma dan appa. Untuk terakhir kalinya Hyukkie ingin bilang, saranghae eomma! Saranghae appa! Jeongmal saranghae yeongwonhi._

"Hyuk-Hyukkie," suara Heechul terdengar parau setelah membaca surat yang ternyata dari Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie, maafkan appa chagia," Hangeng memeluk piala Hyukjae erat seperti memeluk tubuh Hyukjae. Sungguh, ia sangat menyesal dengan semua perlakuannya terhadap Hyukjae.

* * *

Broken?

.

.

* * *

Donghae baru saja kembali dari pemakaman Hyukjae. Langkahnya gontai memasuki rumahnya. seluruh jiwanya bagaikan hilang bersamaan dengan kepergian Hyukjae. Ia dudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya. matanya terfokus pada sebuah amplop surat berwarna pink dengan alamat yang ditujukan untuk dirinya.

Penasaran, Donghae segera membuka amplop tersebut dan membaca isinya.

_Donghae! Lee Donghae saranghae~_

_Kkkk~ kau terkejut eoh? Tak usah terkejut Hae-ah. Aku tahu aku lancang mengatakan itu padamu. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu jika aku mencintaimu._

_Maafkan aku, aku juga tahu kau mencintai Eunhyukkie hyung, tapi aku mohon jangan marah padaku karena aku mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu._

_Sebenarnya aku berharap kau akan membalas 'aku juga mencintaimu Hyukkie' tapi itu mustahil bukan?_

_Jangan memasang wajah bodohmu Hae, aku tak ingin kau terlihat bodoh saat membaca surat dariku ini. Maaf aku hanya bisa mengatakannya melalui surat ini. Aku takut esok aku tak punya waktu lagi untuk mengatakannya padamu. Jangan marah padaku ne,_

_Saranghae Lee Donghae. Jeongmal saranghae~_

Air mata Donghae jatuh membasahi surat yang tengah ia pegang. Tubuhnya bergetar kuat menahan segala gejolak emosi dalam dirinya. Ia benci Hyukjae baru mengatakannya sekarang. ia benci mengetahui fakta ini ketika Hyukjae sudah tak ada. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri.

Donghae memeluk surat Hyukjae erat. Ia dekap surat itu seperti sedang mendekap Hyukjae.

"Nado Hyukkie, Nado saranghae chagi, jeongmal saranghae~"

.

.

The Real End

* * *

a/n : oke satu lagi ff dari saya. Sebenarnya ini bukan murni punya saya. Seperti biasa ide ini dari saeng saya, saya hanya bertugas mengetik dan menambah beberapa scene. Err apakah ini sudah termasuk angst? Apa angstnya berasa? Saya yakin tidak.

Maaf untuk 'Kha' karena ceritanya jadi gak jelas dan gak berasa angsty-nya sama sekali huhuhuhu.

Ah, jika ada yang bertanya kapan 'misunderstanding' akan lanjut, jawabannya sabar dulu. Otak saya lagi buntu untuk ff yang satu itu. tapi saya janji akan apdet secepatnya.

Oke akhir kata, ripiu pliiis.


End file.
